dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf Hunting
'Summary' Bitches has searched for Wolf to get back her revenge on him after he nearly killed her. And now she has found Wolf. But what stands in her way? 'Characters' *Bitchess *Wolf *Goldie *Red *Rapper *Rei (mentioned) 'Transcript' (as the camera zooms in on the city, it then zooms in on Bitchess' house) (inisde Bitchess' house, Bitchess is on her couch with two dolls which both seem to represeant Bitchess and Wolf) Bitchess: (immitates Wolf doll) Oh I think your a bitch who should not even exist! Maybe you should get lost on an island far away with no life for miles! (immitates Bitchess doll) WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULD JUST CHOKE YOURSELF AND SUCK YOUR GRANDMA'S VAGAY-JAY YOU MOTHERFUCKING CUNT BAG!!! (rips the Wolf doll's head off and burns it with a flamethrower) ONE DAY I WILL FIND THAT MOTHERFUCKING DICK WHO SHOULD JUST GO SUCK A DOG'S DICK AND PUKE ALL OVER HIMSELF!!!! (pulls a punching bag out and immediatley destroys it with a single punch) One day, I will find you... (Wolf, Red and Rapper were in a bar, party music is heard from inside) Red: (crashes outside the window) EPIC DRUNK PARTY MONTAGE!!! Wolf: You are a epic drunk party montage! (while Red is lying on the ground, Bitchess stomps right over him) Red: Heh-heh, I saw her ass. Bitchess: (super pissed) OH SHUT UP YOU CUNT BAG!!! Wolf: Hey Rap crap, are you in a serious relationship with Rei? Rapper: Yeah, why? Wolf: So i guess you can't fool around with other girls anymore right? Rapper: (realises) Aw fuck-nuts. Wolf: That only means one thing now. Rapper: (sighs) What? Wolf: You're a nerd! High five! (hits Rapper in the face knocking him down) Rapper: How does being in a relationship make me a fucking nerd?! Wolf: Rather be called a loser instead? i was just being nice. Rapper: (breaks a bottle) Your lucky... Red: Watcha doin' bitch? Bitchess: (growls) I am trying to find a forest green man my author calls Wolf... Red: (wide eyed) Uhh... Wolf: luck has nothing to do with it. (Bitchess, becoming very angry, punches Wolf right through the bar) Bitchess: (growls) I FOUND YOU! Red: (wide-eyed) Shit. Wolf: (wipes his mouth and gets up) bad move bitch fuck. (gets right back and punches her through two buildings) My fist found you now! Red: Shit! What did you do to piss her off? Wolf: What does it matter as long as she doesn't come back. (Bitchess gets up wiping her arm) Bitchess: I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET! (pulls her knife out) Wolf: (faces her) Then neither am I whore child. Bitchess: SHUT UP! (charges right at Wolf) Wolf: (Takes out a metal staff just as she comes close enough to strike her square in the chest, hit her face up and strike down on her throat smashing her into the ground) Maybe if your mother shut up her legs of hers, she wouldn't have had a born mistake. (Bitchess smashes right out the ground, sending Wolf into the air. She jumps up, pulls a sledge hammer out and smashes Wolf to the ground. She lands right back down which again causes the ground shake. She points her knife at Wolf on the ground) Bitchess: This is for the other day you fucking cunt nugget! (a gold mysterious figure lands behind Bitchess) Bitchess: Huh? Goldie: I'LL CUT YOU BITCH!!! (Throws a sack of crushed glass cutting up Bitchess) Bitchess: (coughs and gets back up) WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FUCKING RETARD!?! Goldie: (wears a glove with rusted claws) I would let my killer god have his way with you BUT NOW IT'S PERSONAL!!! (Attacks Bitchess) Bitchess: GET OFF ME YOU RETARDED CUNT BAG!!! (kicks Goldie off her) Goldie: I''M GOING TO CUT YOU IN EIGHT PIECES TO PLACE YOU ON THE BOARDERS OT THE CITY AS AN EXAMPLE!!! Bitchess: YOU MIGHT WANT TO REGRET SAYING THAT YOU FUCK NUGGET! (pulls her sniper out) BECAUSE I SHOULD PUT YOU IN YOUR GRAVE WITH A BRAIN IMPLANT!!! Goldie: (cuts her wrist and blasts Bitchess with a torrent of blood) Implant that bitch ass cock! (Bitchess gets right back up to blast Goldie right upwards through many windows of an apartment, including Stacy's) Stacy: (wakes up) Huh? Wazzat? (yawns and goes back to sleep) (Goldie cuts here back to shoot out blood making her own kind of bloody jet back and fall straight back down and body crushing Bitchess) Goldie: EAT BLOOD BITCH! (Cuts her arms flooding Bitchess' face with blood and drowning her) Bitchess: (coughs out blood) How the- (coughs) Di-Did you do that...? Goldie: NO ONE HURTS MY MAN!!! (Stomps on Bitchess face) Bitchess: (coughs) After I'm done with Wolf, your- next! Goldie: Touch him again and I'll where your skin as a new fashion design! Wolf: I'm not one to complain after seeing so much blood but... What the fuck is wrong with you!? Bitchess: YOU! THAT'S WHAT! Do you remember the other day when you almost killed me RIGHT after insulting me in your rage!?! Wolf: I wasn't talking about you bitch. in fact i don't give half a shit about why you're here. but what the fuck is wrong with you. (points to goldie) Goldie: I love you Wolf. I'll cut and kill any one who gets near you. then we can always be together. WE'LL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER!! Wolf: Dear god you are creepy. Goldie: I LOVE YOU!!! Wolf: Okay I'd rather talk to the bitch instead now. Bitchess: SO, You didn't even answer my fucking question! DO YOU know why I tried to kill you?! Wolf: well as much as anyone else who tries, you hate me and i wouldn't blame you. I am a dick most times. Bitchess: (growls) Fuck yeah your a dick! A dick for almost killing me in your rage and giving me such insults that make me want to kill you right now! Wolf: Well since I don't really care about you much less know you, I don't really feel like apologizing. In fact i would say more about your sleazy, slutty, sperm bank off a fatass existence. so... go to hell. Bitchess: (face turns red) GOD DAMN IT!!! THIS IS JUST LIKE THE OTHER DAY WHERE YOU ACT LIKE A FUCKING DICKBRAIN TO PISS ME OFF!!! IN FACT MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO HELL BECAUSE YOU ARE A BAD DICK WHO CAN JUST PUSH OTHERS AROUND WHEN THAT'S MYYY JOB TO DO!!! GO HOME AND FUCK YOURSELF WITH A CHAINSAW UP YOUR ASS AND SHOVE A KNIFE DOWN YOUR THROAT YOU MOTHER! FUCKING!! CHEESY!! FUCKED UP DONKEY SHIT ASS PIECE OF PISS!!! BASSTAAARRRRDDDDD!!!!! (pants) AND YOUR GOLDIE HERE IS A BITCH TOO!!! (storms off in her foul mood) Wolf: I've heard worse out my ass when i fart. (Pulls out a sniper and shoots her in the head five times) Well thats done and... (notices Goldie) Are you licking my ass? Goldie: The things i would do to that heavenly ass. Wolf: Okay you creep me out. (Shoots Goldie in the head) (END) 'Poll' What do you think about this short? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE!! (5/5)